Tangent
by glacxer
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kemarahan itu, mungkin sebuah penghancuran diri; menelanku hingga habis, luar dan dalam, membunuhku tepat di tempatku berdiri dengan mendengarkan nafasmu yang perlahan melambat dan berubah nihil, hingga statis tercipta." BTS. KookV. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. GrerkMyth AU. Chaptered. [Repost]


Jimin mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana Taehyung mengatakan padanya untuk mencari buku di perpustakaan, dan berjanji padanya untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama di dalam perpustakaan. Seharusnya Jimin paham benar bahwa waktu merupakan perkara tidak nyata saat Taehyung tenggelam dalam sebuah buku tebal yang kali ini seperti enggan dilepaskan Taehyung.

Jimin membaca judulnya tadi. Iliad, karya Homer. Jimin serasa mau hibernasi saja saat Taehyung menemukan buku itu dan menunjukan buku itu padanya. Entah kenapa Taehyung malah terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang baru dibelikan es krim.

Maka disinilah dia, menemani sahabatnya itu dengan putus asa menatapi jam dinding tua yang sengaja ditempatkan di atas satu-satunya pintu di situ. Sahabatnya itu seperti tidak memperhatikannya lagi, Jiwanya seperti tersedot sepenuhnya dalam buku tebal sialan itu. Jimin ingin membakarnya, sungguh.

Setelah ini, Jimin tidak akan mau menemani sahabatnya itu ke perpustakaan lagi. Meskipun Jimin benar-benar menyayanginya, tapi perutnya benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup disiksa dengan asam lambungnya yang naik karena lupa makan siang.

"Tae, perpustakaan akan ditutup dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit lagi, dan perutku sudah merengek sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ayo pulang." Jimin sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan ekspresi paling sengsaranya dengan tangannya yang memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Sialnya, kedua mata sahabatnya itu tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada buku tebal dengan hardcover berwarna putih di tangannya. Jimin serasa ingin menangis saja.

"tapi aku belum selesai membacanya. Dan buku ini tidak bisa dipinjam, hanya bisa dibaca di sini saja, salahkan pihak perpustakaan yang terlalu pelit dan hanya menyediakan satu buku untuk novel sastra klasik seperti ini." Taehyung menggerutu dengan membalikkan satu halaman itu tanpa menoleh pada Jimin yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan kedua tangannya yang sudah sangat gatal untuk menyeret sahabatnya itu pulang. Demi apapun itu, mereka sudah berada di sini selama lebih dari empat jam. Apa Taehyung sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena membaca buku?

Dengan tidak jelas Jimin menyuarakan sumpah serapahnya dengan kedua matanya yang tidak berhenti menatapi Taehyung.

Taehyung menyadarinya, agak bersalah sebenarnya. Tapi Jimin sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya membaca buku. Secara teknis, Taehyung tidak salah.

Jika Jimin bukan sahabat yang baik, maka sudah sedari tadi Taehyung sudah ditinggalkannya bersama buku-buku tua itu.

Berkali-kali mengecek pada jam tangan berwarna perak yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, Jimin melakukannya lagi. Kurang dari tiga menit dan perpustakaan akan benar-benar ditutup.

Jimin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Jimin itu manusia, begitupula dengan Taehyung. Dan manusia perlu makan, juga Jimin tidak ingin sahabatnya itu jatuh sakit hanya karena terlalu asik membaca buku. Cukup sudah, tidak ada cara lain yang paling ampuh untuk memisahkan Taehyung dengan buku tebal dan menyebalkan itu selain menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Taehyung merupakan manusia paling kutu buku yang pernah dikenalnya. Jika Taehyung sudah menemukan buku yang bagus, maka buku itu tidak akan dilepaskan sampai buku itu telah habis dibaca olehnya. Kebiasaan yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi sahabatnya ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Jimin! Jangan menarikku!" detik selanjutnya Taehyung sudah dipisahkan dengan buku tebal yang nampak membosankan di mata Jimin dan dengan terpaksa Taehyung harus membiarkan tangan kanannya ditarik oleh sahabatnya sampai mereka benar-benar berada di luar gedung perpustakaan.

"kau masih punya hari esok Tae, Bersabarlah."

.

.

Title : Tangent

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, others.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy.

Pairing : KookV

Disclaimer : I only own this plot, cast belonged to themselves.

Author : glacxer.

Summary : "aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kemarahan itu, mungkin sebuah penghancuran diri; menelanku hingga habis, dalam dan luar, membunuhku tepat di tempatku berdiri dengan mendengarkan nafasmu yang perlahan melambat dan berubah nihil, hingga statis tercipta." BTS KookV. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Greekmyth AU. Chaptered.

Warning : Typos, boring, confusing plot, etc.

Happy reading!

.

.

Jika ditanya siapa cinta pertamanya, Taehyung tidak akan menyebutkan nama seorang manusia. Melainkan sebuah benda mati. Yaitu, buku.

Taehyung menyukai buku, Coret. lebih tepatnya mencintai buku. Hal itu telah menjadi hobi favoritnya saat Taehyung sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar. Inilah yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa Taehyung akan sangat senang jika kedua orangtuanya menitipkan Taehyung ke rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Buku yang dimiliki kakeknya itu sangat banyak. Teringat dengan jelas dalam memorinya sewaktu kecil dulu, kakeknya sering membacakan buku-buku itu untuknya saat Taehyung belum mengenal huruf dan angka.

Neneknya yang mengajarinya membaca. Kakeknya akan membantu mengajarinya jika kakeknya tidak pergi mengajar.

Selalu ada alasan dibalik segalanya, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ketertarikannya terhadap bidang sastra sudah muncul di usia yang terlalu muda.

Mungkin saat usianya lima tahun, Jika Taehyung mengingatnya dengan benar. Menyadari bahwa rangkaian kata-kata yang tersusun rapih membentuk kalimat hingga paragraf jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan buku mewarnai yang dibelikan ibunya.

Hingga saat kakeknya pergi untuk selamanya, ruang baca yang berisi buku-buku tebal tanpa gambar itu diberikan padanya.

Awalnya, orangtuanya tidak mengijinkannya saat Taehyung mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang penulis saat dewasa nanti. Mimpinya itu terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal pada kedua orangtuanya.

Tentu Taehyung paham benar orangtuanya tidak ingin dia menderita saat dia dewasa nanti. Bukan salah kedua orangtuanya itu jika paham mereka sempit. Mereka menyayanginya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ingin hidupnya hanya bergantung dengan melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya itu, hanya karena gaji stabil yang ditawarkan.

Resikonya memang terlalu besar jika ingin hidup dengan berdasarkan mimpinya. Jika resikonya tidak diambil, maka Taehyung hanya akan diam di tempat dan terkunci dalam zona amannya. Pahamnya juga akan sama persis dengan paham orangtuanya. Dan selamanya akan terulang.

Taehyung sangat bersyukur memiliki kakek dan nenek yang selalu mendukungnya untuk menjadi apa yang diinginkannya juga mereka pula yang meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya bahwa semua pekerjaan itu harus dilakukan berdasarkan niat bukan karena keterpaksaan orangtua. Menjadi diri sendiri entah kenapa telah menjadi perkara berat seiring waktu berjalan secara linear.

Perkara biasa yang dialami tiap anak yang mimpinya tidak didukung, dimana orangtua ingin anaknya mencapai apa yang mereka inginkan, kebanggaan luar biasa untuk mengangkat derajat mereka dimata orang sekitar. Yang mirisnya, sama sekali bukan keinginan sang anak.

Sulit untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya memiliki paham yang luar biasa sempit hanya percaya bahwa sukses merupakan suatu keadaan dimana uang selalu melimpah saat dibutuhkan ataupun tidak dibutuhkan. Dan tentunya tidak diambil pusing oleh Taehyung, karena Taehyung hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Taehyung setuju pada kakek dan neneknya yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang benar-benar disenanginya.

Kedua orangtuanya masih berharap bahwa anaknya akan sadar dan pindah ke jurusan yang meyakinkan. Tidak, Taehyung tidak akan melakukannya.

.

Langit-langit kamar asrama yang dibaginya dengan sahabatnya itu ditatapnya dengan pikirannya yang masih melayang entah kemana. Buku yang dibacanya tadi seperti menjadi penghalang baginya untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal, tapi Taehyung merasa bahwa buku itu seperti bicara padanya. Meskipun Taehyung tidak bisa melihat gambaran besarnya. Karena baru beberapa lembar dari buku itu yang berhasil dibacanya dan membuat potongan-potongan puzzle yang abstrak.

Berdiri dari samping tempat tidurnya, Taehyung menatap Jimin yang sudah tertidur beberapa menit saat mereka pulang tadi. Mengambil langkah pelan, sebisa mungkin Taehyung memelankan langkah kakinya untuk tidak menciptakan suara berisik yang bisa membuat sahabatnya itu bangun.

Hingga langkah kakinya berhenti saat matanya menatap langit malam. Berada di balkon di saat tengah malam seperti ini memanglah hal yang cukup aneh, mengingat suhu dingin malam hari yang menusuk kulit.

Udara dingin diabaikannya sebisa mungkin. Star-gazing merupakan hal favorit nomor duanya, mengidentifikasi konstelasi yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang di atas sana sudah dilakukannya sejak kecil dulu.

Tidak ada alasan yang dapat ditemukannya untuk menjawab kenapa. Atau mungkin, Taehyung yang belum menemukannya.

Seperti ada perasaan yang tercampur saat matanya menatap bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip itu. mungkin mereka menyaksikannya dan ingin membagikan bagaimana perasaan mereka kala itu.

Mungkin sebuah rasa rindu yang terkubur dalam-dalam menunggu waktu datang pada saat yang tepat untuk akhirnya terbebas dan terlepas. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya telah tertulis nama seseorang yang tak bisa dibacanya.

Entah siapa, bagian dalam dirinya telah diambilnya jauh sebelum mereka berdua terlahir.

.

Kelasnya baru saja usai. Yang menjadi tujuan selanjutnya adalah perpustakaan, yang tanpa disadarinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang diulang-ulang sejak tahun pertamanya kuliah. Kedua tangannya memegang strap ranselnya, sementara kedua matanya sibuk menatapi lantai. Taehyung berusaha menghindari tatapan dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Rasa semangatnya untuk melanjutkan membaca buku tebal itu membuatnya tetap berjalan di koridor yang ramai. Biasanya, Taehyung akan memilih koridor paling sepi untuk dilewatinya.

Tempat favoritnya di kampus hanyalah perpustakaan. Mungkin karena tempat itu menjadi titik paling senyap dan menenangkan itu menjadi katalis yang menghubungkannya dengan tempat yang tidak terikat dengan ruang dan waktu.

Senyumannya terkembang saat kedua matanya menatap gedung perpustakaan di depannya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria dan meletakkan tas ranselnya di tempat penitipan barang, tidak lupa untuk mengambil kartu anggota perpustakaan miliknya.

Taehyung berjalan ke rak buku sastra klasik yang jarang sekali dikunjungi orang-orang, kecuali mahasiswa jurusan sastra klasik seperti dirinya.

Buku itu sedang dicarinya, Kemarin Taehyung menemukannya dengan kondisi seperti tidak pernah disentuh lagi dan ada lapisan debu tebal di atasnya. Buku itu berada di rak paling atas, Taehyung mengambil tangga kecil yang berada di dekat rak itu dan menaikinya. Buku yang dicarinya itu tidak ada di tempatnya.

Biasanya buku-buku yang dibaca akan dikembalikan pada tempatnya oleh petugas perpustakaan dan mereka selalu mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya.

Taehyung kembali mencarinya hingga empat kali mengitari rak-rak bagian sastra klasik itu, hasilnya tetap nihil. Dengan kecewa, Taehyung memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang lain. Sampai kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku tua yang terbuka dengan hardcover yang sama persis dengan buku yang dibacanya kemarin.

Buku itu sedang dibaca oleh seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya. Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Tapi Taehyung ragu tentang itu. Mana ada orang-orang yang seumuran dengannya membaca buku sastra klasik semacam itu?

Orang itu mengenakan hoodie berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi kepalanya. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertunduk, Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik kursi tepat di depan orang itu. Taehyung duduk tepat di depannya dan memutuskan untuk berbicara pada orang itu untuk memastikannya.

Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, keduanya saling menatap. kedua matanya yang kelam itu membuat Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa detik. Taehyung tidak menemukan rangkaian kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tapi ada dua kata yang mungkin bisa digunakannya. Hampa dan putus asa.

Entah bagaimana bisa Taehyung bisa menggunakan kedua kata itu untuk menggambarkannya. Taehyung berusaha mengabaikan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba kacau itu dengan mengutarakan maksud utamanya.

Taehyung tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di kelas-kelas yang diambilnya. Sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa ada orang yang mau membaca buku sastra klasik era dystopia selain dirinya.

"hai." Taehyung memberikan senyum andalannya. Sejujurnya, memulai suatu percakapan dengan orang asing merupakan hal yang tidak disukainya, tapi hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Terlebih jika orang asing itu memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.

Senyum yang dikembangkannya tadi memudar. Mengingat wajah orang lain merupakan hal yang mudah baginya. Orang asing di depannya ini tidak pernah dijumpainya sebelum ini. Tapi orang ini kenapa terasa luar biasa familiar?

"oh hai," Orang asing itu membalas sapaannya dan tersenyum padanya, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Sebisa mungkin Taehyung berusaha mengabaikan hatinya yang merasakan sensasi aneh terhadap orang asing di depannya ini. "apa kau baru membaca buku itu?" dengan menunjuk pada buku itu Taehyung bertanya dengan menahan rasa gugupnya yang entah kenapa muncul tiba-tiba.

Orang di depannya menutup buku itu hingga cover buku itu terlihat."buku ini lumayan menarik. Kenapa?"

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, tapi dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu. "sebenarnya aku belum selesai membacanya, dan sialnya buku itu hanya ada satu saja di perpustakaan ini." Taehyung menjelaskannya lalu menunjuk pada buku itu.

Buku itu disodorkan kepadanya. Orang asing itu tersenyum. "aku baru membaca halaman pertamanya. Kau bisa membacanya sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu."

Agak terkejut, Tapi Taehyung tetap menerimanya. "oh benarkah? Terima kasih."

Orang asing itu berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"oh, hei kau mau kenana?" sejujurnya Taehyung merasa bersalah karena telah merebut buku ini dari orang itu. salahkan pihak perpustakan yang hanya menyediakan satu buku saja.

Orang asing itu menunjuk rak buku di belakangnya lalu memberikan senyumannya. "aku mau mencari buku yang lain saja." orang asing itu berbalik dan lalu pergi begitu saja. Taehyung menatap punggungnya berjalan menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Taehyung yakin benar tidak pernah mengenal ataupun melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja rasanya seperti sudah mengenal orang itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka buku itu pada halaman terakhir yang dibacanya.

Taehyung tidak menyadarinya, tapi orang asing itu mengambil langkah menjauh darinya dengan senyum yang terkembang. Senyuman yang dirasanya pahit dan manis di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Aku menemukanmu, Patroclus._

.

.

.

To Be Continue / END?

Inspired by Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller and forever is a tangent by astringxnt in AO3 (check this out yo. This is awesome!).

Bikin GreekMyth AU karena kayaknya jarang di sini. Btw ini AchillesxPatroclus ya!

Beberapa minggu lalu aku nonton Troy, ternyata plotnya rada melenceng dari Iliad-nya Homer. Kecewa, sungguh. -_-

Repost karena ada beberapa part yang mau diubah, juga typonya itu luar biasa banyaknya .-.

Review Please?


End file.
